The present invention relates to a full flow opening structure of gardening-used figure sprinkling head, in which the exit of the full flow opening of the water discharging cover is disposed with an inclined flange. The back face of the screen plate of the water discharging cover is disposed with a full flow opening guide flange shaped as a balloon flask. By means of the head section guide flange, the water flowing through the water entrance of the bottom cap will evenly collectively flow to the inner wall of the water discharging cover. The water is guided by the inclined flange at the exit of the full flow opening to evenly scatter flow to the respective full flow openings and smoothly discharge in an even weak state.
In a conventional full flow opening structure of gardening-used figure sprinkling head, the head section of the sprinkling gun is connected with a figure sprinkling head which is composed of a figure water discharging cover and a bottom cap watertightly fused with each other by ultrasonic wave. A stepped post disposed at a center of interior of the sprinkling gun is passed through a central through hole of the figure sprinkling head and connected therewith by a screw. A water exit and a locating hole are formed in the sprinkling gun. A spring pin is inserted in the locating hole. Several ribs are disposed in the exit of the water passage and spaced from an end face thereof by a certain distance. A water sealing O-ring is disposed in the water passage by the distance. An inner periphery of the water discharging cover is formed with multiple radially arranged connecting ribs for connecting with a circular screen plate. An inner portion of the screen plate is disposed with six different annularly arranged figure sprinkling holes and two blind holes. Each figure sprinkling hole has an inward extending hollow post abutting against six figure water entrances of the bottom cap. The outer periphery of the bottom cap abuts against the periphery of the screen plate and spaced from the connecting ribs by a certain distance, permitting the water to flow through the full flow opening. Then the bottom cap is fused with the screen plate by ultrasonic wave to form the figure sprinkling head. In addition to the six water entrances, the bottom cap has a fine mesh water inlet. A back face of the bottom cap is formed with several locating recesses corresponding to the water entrances. The sprinkling head is rotarily adjustable to fit the locating spring pin into the locating recess of the bottom cap so as to align the water entrance of the bottom cap with the exit of the water passage. The 0-ring serves to achieve a watertightly sealing effect and the water is guided and discharged from the sprinkling head.
In addition to the six water entrances and the fine mesh water inlet, the back face of the bottom cap is disposed with a full flow flange shaped as a balloon flask to define a recess. The sprinkling head can be freely rotated to align any water entrance with the water passage of the sprinkling gun to sprinkling water in a figure pattern or a mesh pattern. Moreover, the full flow flange can be aligned with the water passage to expose a rectangular section of the recess for guiding the water into the sprinkling gun to flow out from the full flow opening between the connecting ribs and all the sprinkling openings in a weak flow state.
The above structure has a shortcoming as follows:
When the sprinkling head is switched to discharge the water from the full flow opening, the water tends to collectively flow out from the full flow opening of the lower half section of the water discharging cover. Therefore, the water cannot be evenly and smoothly discharged.